JOSE'S REVENGE
by lil' wolverine
Summary: A NIGHT OUT GOES AWRY


**JOSE'S REVENGE**

REMY L. /GAMBIT AND JAMES L. / WOLVERINE

A NIGHT OUT GOES AWRY, BUT ENDS UP SOMEONE FLIPPING SIDES

RATED: M

It was a normal Saturday for Logan, he was out of the mansion and by himself. Or so he thought. He had been there at Harry's for about two hours when his keen sense of smell picked up on the signature smell of the only man the could make him drunk by smelling his presense. Turning his head and sure enough his eyes lock on those of the mutant known as Gambit aka Remy LeBeau. The Cajun just gave him a smile and nodded. After ordering his drink, he went towards Logan as to ask him to see if he could sit down by him. As he watched the Cajun, Logan noticed that he was pretty well drunk and stumbling a little.

"You better sit your skinny ass down before you fall down, bub."

"Don't mind if I do," Remy said with a giggle.

"You look like you did something childish and is getting drunk because it got you free of Magnet ass."

"Remy blew up his privy," Remy said roaring with laughter.

"What?"

"Remy blew up his bathroom. More specific, the porcelin throne!!!"

Logan tried hard not to laugh but in the end had to give in to the urge to just let out the laughter rolling around in his chest. The two laughed like kids for about twenty minutes over the thought of Magneto walking out drenched in towlet water and other fluids.

"Hey, Harry. Bring a bottle of Jose and two glasses over here. This boy deserves to get wasted for once after pulling that stunt. I bet he was pissed off at you."

"He doesn't know it was me. He thinks it was Pyro that did it! That is the best part about it," Remy said nearly falling off the barstool he was sitting on.

"Whoa there, bub. You don't need to hurt yourself. How about we grab a booth table so you don't get hurt?"

"Didn't know you gave a damn 'bout po' Remy."

"Guess you kinda grew on me, kid. I just wish you weren't on the wrong side because I bet you could be a real good person if you were given a chance," Logan said with his eyes looking into his glass.

The soft sniffling sound brought his head back up as he looked at Remy. He noticed right away the tears that were streaking down his face. Reaching over he tilted his face up to see that indeed Remy was crying.

"What has you so upset, kid? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it be that no one say that 'bout po' Remy befor' and Remy didn't how to take it. I am hoping fo' to much right Remy tinks, but are you serious 'bout Remy growing on y'?"

"Yeah, I meant every word that I said."  
"Do you tink de X-men would let Remy prove that he can change fo' de better?"

"I think so. In fact, Professor Xavier has just told me to bring you back to the mansion. He think you would be a great addition to the team and a great drinking buddy for me," Logan said with a laughing smile.

Remy had to smile at the thought of being welcome somewhere and not be treated like a dog or worse. He motioned to Harry to bring over another bottle of Jose Cuervo for them to drink and they drank the night away. They joked and talk about everything that Remy had been through in the Brotherhood. The worse things were being treated like a slut by Victor Creed or a puching bag by Magneto. The more Logan learned about Remy, the more he grew concerned for the boy's welfare. He also noticed that Remy was just a broken soul that needed mending and he felt like it was his job to protect the young man from any more harm.

"I have a question, but you can tell me that it is none of my business if you want to. Did my brother ever umm.....penatrate you?"  
"Oui...it hurt alot and I could not walk for two days. He said it was my fault because I was wearing all of my tight clothes and looking like a slut."

"I gather he was very rough on you."

"Oui. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out and took me anyway. Does that make me his mate?"

"No, considering it was not consenual. That was rape. Plain and simple. You are not his mate," Logan said with a low growl.

"Then who is going to protect po' Remy against him. I can stop him. What about all of my old stuff," Remy asked with tears in his eyes.

Moving to sit next to the young man, Logan had the urge to wrap an arm around his shoulders and let him cry against his chest. Logan made a mental note to find a way to tied his brother up and let Remy exact revenge on him for nearly breaking his spirit. He had always found Remy's spunkiness endearing and that was why he had always prayed that he would come over to the X-Men. He would most definitely be an asset to the team. In fact, he want the young Cajun on his team so he could guide into being a better person. At this moment, Remy decided to pick up on Logan train of thought and he liked what was going through his new friend's mind.

"Remy is going to tell you something, Logan. Remy is an empath, which means Remy can pick up on emotions and thoughts of others. Remy picked up on your thoughts and your emotions. Remy like most of your thoughts but the ones about your brother are a little less brutal than what Remy would do to him. Remy would shove a frozen baseball bat up his ass," Remy said with a hiss.

"Owww. Damn, he must have done some serious damage to you."

"Not me, my pride and my ego. Remy is no man's toy to break and throw away. Remy deserves to be loved. Doesn't he?"

"Of course. That is every living thing's right to be loved and cherished."

"Den why Remy not loved? Is Remy not lovable?"

"I would say you are worthy of love. I must confess something to you, Remy."

"What dat, cher?"

"This is going to be hard for me to say. I have had a crush on you for a while now and just had to hide it because of the simple fact that our seperate teams."

"Now dat we be on de same team, we can share how we feel each other. Remy is feelin' a lil' better. So I was picking up on someone wanting me from the X-Men, but I never would have guessed it was you. I give up the bad feral for the good and decent one."

"If you say so."

"Dat I do. You are a better one than Sabertooth. By far you are."

At that very second Logan tilts his head to the side as he gets a whif of two familiar scents coming through the door. Smiling, he shakes his head and chuckles.

"It would seem that Professor Xavier wanted me to bring you home right away and when we didn't show up he sent the boy scout and the angel to fetch us."

"Remy don' need fetching, he be safe right where he be now. Remy be a little tipsy but he be safe."

Logan, at that very moment, got a very evil idea in his head. He knew that he would need Remy's help to pull it off.

"Hey, kid. You want to help me out with a plan that just came to mind. It will another X-man out of a very bad situation that he is in. Scott, boy scout as I call him, is trying to get away from his ex-girlfriend Jean, but she ain't getting the hint that he is gay and wants to be with Warren, Angel, in a relationship."

"What has she done to deserve your anger towards her?"

"She has thrown Scott through two doors, all over the Danger Room and backyard, and she has mentally manipulated his feelings for her just to keep him away from Warren. I am sick of her doing this to him. I may not like him, but no one deserves to be treated like that. I think they would be a cute pair. Yes, I am gay."

"Remy guessed that much, Logan, but your secret is safe with me if my secret is safe with you. Remy am the same way. Remy like a little roughness but Sabertooth be too damn rough for po' Remy."

"How do you know that I won't that rough with you?"

"Because Remy been watching you, and all. You seem the type to knock a person around just to get dem to let you fuck dem. Dat be Sabertooth's way of doing things. Heartless bastard."

"That he is," came Scott Summers voice. "Logan, we were sent to come and get you and Remy. But you two look like you are having a pleasant time sitting here drinking and talking. Mind if we join you?"

"Sure. Harry, two more glasses and another bottle."

"We can't be drinking. We drove the old truck up here. Wait a minute. We could put your motorcycle in bed of the truck and you can drive us home, Logan."

"Let's do it then. The sooner we get her up in the bed the sooner we can get back to drinking," Logan said as he got up with Scott and Warren to go do that. "Kid, stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok. Remy be right 'ere waiting."

Outside, the trio worked to get the bike up into the truck bed.

"Hey, if I didn't know no better, I would almost swear that Remy has a crush on you Logan. It is in the way he pays attention to what you have to say and how acts around you. That has only in the last five minutes that we have been here," Warren said while Scott nodded in agreement.

"He does, guys. I am getting fond of him in my own way. I am not going to rush things, but the beast within has already claimed him as his mate. My brother Victor has been very cruel to him in a way that no human being should be treated. He has beaten, roughed him up, and worse yet,...."

"He raped Remy. The professor told us so we would know how bad the situation for Remy was. We all agreed that Remy come to the mansion, although Jean was hesitant at first that was until the professor promised to put him in your room to see if being around you could help him. Well, your steel pony is in the bed. Now, let's go get drunker than skunks!"

"Scott, you are a real piece of work."

"Thank you, Logan. So is Warren. We had to lie through our teeth to Jean to get to come together after you two," Scott said laughing while Warren howled with laughter and nodding his head in agreement.

As they reentered the bar Remy was at the juke box looking for some good songs. Sensing the merriment coming off the three men, he turned his head to see all three laughing hard. Smiling, he played the song "Jose Cuervo" by Shelly West. Logan just laugh as the song began for he knew what song was coming on and knew that Remy was up for the plan he had for the two new members of their little party. Logan gave Remy an evil little grin knowing he could count on the young for back-up and to pick up on his thoughts.

The group spent another three hours drinking, talking, joking and dancing a few dances. Scott danced with Warren to a few slow songs just to be able to spent a few moments with the man he wanted more than life itself. By the time they were ready to go, the two light-weight drinkers were passed out.

"Phase two of my plan is ready to be activated."

"What are we going to do, Logan?"

"We are going to take these two boys home, strip them down to their bare skin, put their asses to bed, cover them up and Jean find them that way. Maybe Scott will grow a pair, tell the red hair bitch off and stand up for what he wants," Logan said as he put Scott over his shoulder and Remy put Warren over his.

Upon arriving at the mansion, the pair carried their passed out friends up the stairs quietly and did as they said they would and went to bed themselves. Luckily, they were in the same so they didn't have to try and find another room in the dimly lit hallway. Stripping down, Remy realized he did not have any of his night clothes, so he stayed in his boxers. He had his back turned to Logan and did not realized that Logan was looking at the scars that criss crossed his back. Remy was unaware until Logan touch his back, that he was upset about Remy's scars.

"My brother will pay for this. I promise you this Remy," Logan said as he stepped closer to him.

"Remy wish that y' tell 'em the truth 'bout how y' be feelin' in y' heart."

"You know don't you, darlin'. You know that I want you as more than a friend or drinking buddy. I want you as a lover and the beast within me wants you as his mate."

"Den let Remy be dat for you. You can help Remy best dat way. Remy won' be scared of love if he get a protective mate after what he been through."

"Alright then, but I am going to waiting a little before officially claiming you as my mate. Sexually that is."

"Fine by Remy. He just wants someone to love him, unconditionally. Only animals can do dat. The beast within y' senses dat and is wanting to fill that need for me."

"You are right. He is wanting to take care of that for you, darlin'," Logan said as he crawled on to the bed and waved Remy over to join him. "Come on, darlin'. Lets get some rest before we get to hear Jean start screaming. I just hope that Scott grows a set before morning tells that red headed witch off and stays with Warren. He is alot happier around him."

"Dat be de truth. Man, he sure had fun last night. Dancing wit' Warren and laughing wit' us. Remy tinks he needs someone to accept him no matter what be his flaws."

"Yer right on that one, darlin'. We all deserve to be accepted no matter what our flaws are. Jean thinks being gay is a sin, but what she don't realize is that there more gay guys here than straight," Logan said yawning.

Within a few minutes, the new couple fell asleep with arms wrapped around each other and a head tucked a chin. Seven hours later, The whole house was awaken by the afore mentioned red headed witch screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU BITCH," screamed Scott, who stood bareass naked in the middle of the bed while Warren laid covered up smiled at the sight before him.

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?"

"HERE IS A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU. I AM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH WARREN WORTHINGTON II. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, TOUGH SHIT BITCH. NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Hearing the whole thing from the doorway of their room, Logan and Remy howled with laughter and praise for their friend. When Jean stormed by them, they just sat there acting if shock of the turn of events.

"Damn, she be one pissed petite, mon cher."

"Yeah, I agree, but ain't it fun to watch when a plan comes together and sticks like glue."

"Dat be true. Remy tinks it is funny to watch when someone gets what they want even against the odds," he said the two of them lookedout the door. "We be busted cher. Scott heard us yapping and laughing."

"Thanks you two. I got the message that you left by leaving me and Warren the way you did. Damn, if he don't fit having the name Angel. He has the body of an angel, but the playful nature of a kid. Ahhh! Warren give me the blanket back so I don't caught buck in the hallway."

Remy grinned and turned on his ipod and selected the song "It Wans't Me" by Shaggy. He stuck the outer speacker into place and cranked up the volume. Scott heard the beginning of the song and laughed. Warren stuck his head out and listen to the song. The two started dancing in their boxerbriefs in the hallway. Remy pulled Logan out into the hall and started dancing although the gruff Canadian was hesitant at first. Finally, he got the gist of the song and started laughing. Suddenly, he found himself singing along with the song with the other three singing backup. The small group were coming to the end of the song when Professor Xavier rolled into view and had to laugh at the sight of four grown men dancing around in their boxerbriefs to a song that was talking about being caught cheating.

"Don't let me stop you from having fun. Although, can you please pick a room and dance in there. Please remember the rules boys and only come out of your room fully clothed."

"Yes sir. We will do that and mind the rules from now on. Can you do me a favor though, professor?"

"What?"

"Keep the red headed witch of the east away from me and my angel."

"Will do, son. So what I have heard is true. You have finally decided to accept the fact of your true...."

"I accepted it months ago, but Jean would not let me follow my heart and go after Warren. She manipulated me into staying with her and away from my true love. We will follow our hearts lead us and no matter what happens we will stick together. Right Warren."

"Dang right on that one. I want to stay at my Scott's side and fight for our right to love each other."

"You do have the right to live, love and laugh no matter who says otherwise. Trust me on that one," the professor said as he rolled away.

Over the next few months, the guys were given the lead way to have fun every Saturday night. Scott and Warren became the second cutest couple in the mansion next to Remy and Logan. One night at dinner, Logan and Scott popped the big question at Remy and Warren. The two looked at each other and smiled at the idea.

"HELL YES!"

THE END


End file.
